


醉酒

by brilliant1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	醉酒

我是绝对禁止他工作场合喝酒的。不管是公开出席活动也好，私下的饭局也罢。回望从出道到现在，他为数不多的几次醉酒经历，都让人印象深刻。无论是刚出道时，喝醉酒，在一群粉丝面前蹦跶的像个兔子似的，贴着酒店大堂的门不放；还是参加综艺节目，对着圈内大佬唱把我的心交给你，嗲的不行的样子播在了全国范围内播放的电视平台，都让我再一次决定，绝对不能让我带的这位艺人喝酒，工作时不行，私下也不行。  
这位小祖宗，这些年倒越发得红了，只是酒量一点儿都没有精进，一杯就倒，倒了还不老实，缠着人的那股黏人的嗲劲，我是绝对不愿意让人看到的。  
行程结束完，等着小祖宗换完衣服，出去吃他嚷了好久的火锅，就听到微信消息叮得一声进来，是小祖宗发来的一段视频。  
刚点开，我就热血上涌，差点没被气死。  
很明显是他现在在更衣室里拍的，画面中的他，银棕色的刘海下，细眯着一双魅惑的眼睛，狡黠得笑着，臭美的样子，不规则形状的耳钉显得愈发张扬。更重要的是，他脱了上衣，也没穿上要换上的休闲衫，光裸着上半身，镜头所覆盖之处，露出一副平直好看的锁骨，和白玉一般的脖颈，让人血脉喷张。虽然镜头没有裸露更多，但是没穿上衣的画面，不禁让人遐想很多。  
这小祖宗，大白天的骚什么？  
还没等我冲进更衣室找他算账，助理小妹就拿着手机给我看小祖宗的INS，嚯，没想到不但给我发了微信，还同步了一份ins story，真的胆儿越来越肥了。这让人血脉喷张的画面，给他那些如狼似虎的女粉丝看去，还不得壕成什么样，所有论坛粉黑共舞，想想后续的一拨公关在等着我，我真的头愈发得疼。祖宗平时在公众面前可劲儿地怪，人见人爱的乖乖仔，但是只有我知道，这人可劲儿地会噪了，一没看住他，就会给我整点有的没的。  
是时候收拾收拾他了。  
正好，祖宗在里面用软糯糯的声音喊：“哥，这衣服怎么弄，我不会弄，你进来帮我弄衣服。”  
我把门一开，小祖宗还是没穿上衣，大喇喇地光着上身站在我面前，冲我没心没肺的笑。  
“这怎么回事，给我合理的解释。”我打开手机，敲敲手机屏幕，面无表情，在告诉他我很生气。  
他却不吃我这一套，上前一步，抱着我的脖子，拿他健身健得胸型很完美的胸脯往我身上蹭。  
“哥哥呀！我只是觉得今天的造型很好看，臭美一下也不行吗！”说完还拿着热乎乎的小脸往我脸上蹭。  
因为贴得近，我闻到了他身上淡淡的酒精气味，心里暗叫不好。  
“你喝酒了？”  
“唔，一点点。”看他迷离的眼神，我就知道猜得八九不离十，但话没说清楚前，我可不管他怎么发骚，躲避这他若有若无擦过我脸上的软糯嘴唇。  
“什么时候喝的？绝对不允许喝酒，是不是以前给你的教训还够？”我双手推开将他推开，手掌触摸到肩膀，发现他身体也是微微地发烫。  
“刚刚活动的时候，不知道水里有酒，喝完了才发现，就……”他似乎也认识到了我的生气，说话的声音越来越小。  
“哥哥，我真的不是故意的呀~我……”  
面对再一次上来的求欢，我还是妥协了，谁叫我喜欢这个嗲精小祖宗呢。  
理所当然地在更衣室把送上门来求欢的小嗲精办了。喜欢他喝醉酒之后，分外的黏人，抱着我的脖子求我进入的样子。也喜欢他喝醉酒之后，特别喜欢在我耳边哥哥哥哥地叫个不停的样子。还喜欢他用蜜桃般多汁的嘴唇，杂乱无章地吻我的嘴巴和下巴，然后被我的胡渣扎疼了埋怨我的样子，都分外的可爱，是我的独家珍藏。  
所以偶尔醉酒一次也没什么不好。  
我酒足饭饱，小祖宗被我干了两轮，却也没累，倒是对接下来的火锅跃跃欲试。只是不到他今晚还能不能吃辣，我看点个鸳鸯锅比较好。


End file.
